


Too quiet

by BlushLouise



Series: Small packages [4]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Rare Pairings, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 06:13:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16011950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlushLouise/pseuds/BlushLouise
Summary: You don't get privacy when you're fragging a Dinobot. Jazz doesn't mind an audience, though.Written as a prompt response for Tfrarepairings over on Tumblr.





	Too quiet

Jazz giggled silently as he leapt high, climbing the rest of the way up his lover’s back until he was clinging to his shoulder. “Quiet now, love. We musn’t wake ‘em up.”

“You Jazz be quiet,” Grimlock rumbled. His voice was so low it was almost subsonic, and reverberated its way pleasantly into Jazz’s internals. “Them Dinobots asleep.”

“Says you.” Jazz pulled himself up further and pressed a kiss to the side of Grimlock’s mask. “But that’s what ya thought about Sideswipe, too, and ya know where that got us.”

Grimlock grunted. In a feat of flexibility that most Autobots would have thought him incapable of, he reached up and pulled Jazz over his shoulder, catching him in both hands and adjusting him until they were visor to visor.

“That your fault,” the Dinobot said, and Jazz could tell he was grinning. “You Jazz woke him Sideswipe. You Jazz got us pelted with pink paint bombs. Him Sideswipe said trap meant for him Ratchet.” He chuckled. It was almost a growl, and Jazz grinned ferally.

“Me Jazz made that up t’ ya,” Jazz crooned, enjoying the tightening of Grimlock’s hands and the near inaudible huff of annoyance at his mockery of the Dinobots’ fake accent. “Me Jazz remember you Grimlock screaming in overload after that.”

“True.” Grimlock suddenly pressed his face against Jazz’s abdominals. “You Jazz going to repeat performance?”

“Are your brothers asleep?” Jazz countered.

Grimlock paused, canting his head. Jazz, his audials far more sensitive than his lover’s, did the same.

“It quiet,” Grimlock rumbled after a moment.

“Too quiet,” Jazz agreed. “So that means…?”

“Either they out, or they listening to us.” Grimlock turned around until Jazz’s back was against the wall. “Me Grimlock not care either way. Me Grimlock can take you Jazz up against the wall like this.”

“And leave my paint all over that wall? No thanks,” Jazz said, even as the first drops of lubricant hit the inside of his panel. Grimlock was so hot when he took control like this, when Jazz had no choice but to be at his mercy. It revved hi up so badly that it felt like he was always ready, like he’d been lubricating constantly since the first time Grimlock took him.

And my, what a taking it had been.

Still, couldn’t go too easy on the big guy. Grimlock didn’t appreciate it when he knew that Jazz let him win. It was part of what made them work so well together.

“Ya know, I have a perfectly good berth,” he gasped, as Grimlock’s facemask retracted and his mouth closed around Jazz’s throat cables.

“You Jazz have tiny berth,” Grimlock replied, his tone vibrating into Jazz’s throat and straight to his array. “Me Grimlock won’t fit. You Jazz can have wall, or you Jazz can have Grimlock’s berth.” He nipped at Jazz’s main energon cable. “Regardless of whether my brothers are awake or not.”

Jazz paused, listening. Still no sound – or rather, the absence of sound, the type you’d get when four large Dinobots was trying their best to make absolutely no noise whatsoever.

 

“I’d rather have your berth than this wall, big guy,” he replied, groaning at yet another nip. “But as long as I get t’ ride ya, I don’t care where we end up.”

“Then you Jazz might as well bring him Grimlock all the way down here,” Swoop’s merry voice called. “If you Jazz not shy.”

“I ain’t shy, mech,” Jazz called back, grinning. “But I ain’t sharing, either.”

Grimlock growled, pulling Jazz closer possessively. “No sharing. Him Jazz _mine_.”

Jazz’s cooling fans clicked on.

As if he could see in the near-blackness of the entrance to the Dinobots’ cave, Grimlock turned and walked down the sloping stairs while still mouthing at Jazz’s throat. Jazz tilted his head to give him better access. And if that motion also happened to push his scorching panel against Grimlock’s hot frame, well, that was merely a pleasant side-effect.

The Dinobot common room was more a cavern than a room; a large, wide space where every Dinobot could stand up to his full height. There was light enough down here to let Jazz see that the large, sprawling berth-like couch was at the moment filled to capacity.

Jazz winked, one side of his visor dimming. “Hey, mechs.”

Swoop smirked at him. “Hey, Jazz.”

Grimlock rumbled again. “You Swoop get your own.”

“Him Swoop did get his own,” Snarl replied. “But him First Aid have less stamina than him Jazz.”

That had Jazz laughing, especially as he noticed the recharging medic still sitting across Swoop’s thighs. “First Aid not shy either, huh?”

“Him First Aid part of gestalt,” Swoop said fondly. “Him First Aid not shy at all.”

“You Grimlock go elsewhere,” Slag grumbled. “Me Slag tired of hearing Autobot moaning.”

“You Slag just jealous you have no Autobot yourself,” Swoop shot back. “You Slag shut up.”

Jazz stretched to look over Grimlock’s shoulder. The Dinobot leader was still walking, heading towards one of the even darker holes in the back of the room. “I happen t’ know a mech or two who could need a decent frag. You Slag just let me know.”

“Me Slag won’t,” Slag replied with put-upon disgust. “Me Slag no frag Autobots.”

“You Slag upset no Autobot will frag you,” Snarl growled. “If you Slag want to frag, you Slag say so.”

The rest of the sibling bickering was lost to Jazz as Grimlock turned into his own cave.

No metal bulkheads for the Dinobots, no doors with electronic locks. Just caves and more caves, dug into the warm stone of the volcano’s roots.

Jazz didn’t mind. Not when Grimlock was so good at driving him to distraction.

The Dinobot leader’s berth was wide and low, covered in pillows and tarps and something coarse and hairy that Jazz knew from asking was organic furs and pelts stitched together. All the Dinobots had them. Grimlock had at one point decided that if they were to be treated like dumb animals they would live like dumb animals, and had gotten hold of the pelts somehow. Red Alert had been horrified when that package had arrived. Jazz dearly would have liked to have seen his face at the time.

He enjoyed the softness at his back, though, as Grimlock put him down far more gently than anyone would have suspected him capable of.

“You Jazz open up,” Grimlock said, hands on either side of Jazz’s shoulders. “Me Grimlock can smell you.”

Jazz’s panel sprang aside, lubricant flowing freely down onto the tarp below his aft. “All yours, big guy.”

Grimlock just growled, pulling back and pressing his face against Jazz’s array with a growl that had Jazz arching off the berth and moaning. Then Grimlock closed his mouth over Jazz’s node and sucked, one finger pushing into his valve and crooking just so, and Jazz overloaded with a shout.

“That’s one.” Grimlock raised his head and grinned, his mouth glistening with lubricant.

“More,” Jazz demanded, tilting his hips upward.

“Oh, me Grimlock not done yet.”

Jazz was banking on that. He wanted that big spike breaching him, stretching him almost obscenely wide, filling him to capacity and then some.

But he still had some stretching and widening to do before then.

Grimlock’s finger was already back in his valve, rubbing against sensitive nodes.

“You Jazz gorgeous,” Grimlock purred, adding a second finger and stretching Jazz deliciously. “But you Jazz hiding.”

Jazz looked up at him and let his visor retract. Without it, the world seemed dimmer, but Grimlock’s optics were brighter.

His visor was retracted too.

“There ya are,” Jazz crooned. “No barriers.”

“No barriers,” Grimlock agreed. He scissored his thick fingers, making Jazz keen. A third finger slowly, gently joined the other two. Grimlock stretched up, and his mouth met Jazz’s.

Tasting himself on Grimlock’s lips was one of Jazz’s favorite things.

And when Grimlock’s thumb rubbed across his anterior node again, Jazz came undone.

“That’s two,” his lover said smugly as Jazz came back to himself.

Jazz smiled up at the Dinobot. “Eager to get in me yet?”

“Always,” Grimlock growled, and without further ado, Jazz was hoisted back up. Grimlock turned around and pulled him into his lap, sitting back easily against the wall, Jazz’s back to Grimlock’s front. “You Jazz ready?”

“Always,” Jazz echoed, tilting his hips back towards the massive spike he could feel as a hot, solid presence against his aft.

“Good.”

That was all the warning Jazz got before Grimlock picked him up by the hips, lifted him back and impaled him on that massive spike. His mouth descended on one of Jazz’s sensor horns, one hand reached around to grasp his spike.

Suddenly Jazz was surrounded on all sides by big, strong Dinobot, and it felt _glorious_.

Grimlock held him steady and thrust up into him, shallowly at first and then stronger, until all Jazz was aware of was hard heat in his valve, strong mech around him, teasing pressure on his horn. He keened loudly.

Grimlock’s overload was sudden and silent, as always, heralded by a deep, throaty growl and a sharp bite that would leave dents. Jazz’s valve was suddenly flooded, the charged transfluid bursting up against his ceiling node, spilling against his gestational port and coating every node and throwing him into his own overload. Grimlock thrust once, twice more, and then went limp behind him.

“You Jazz good,” he murmured, nuzzling at Jazz’s undamaged sensor horn.

Jazz mumbled something incoherent in response. He was too sated to move. After a moment, Grimlock hoisted him off the softening spike and cradled him close.

Jazz turned in Grimlock’s arms, stretching up to kiss him. “You Grimlock awesome.”

“Him Grimlock not frag you Jazz hard enough!” someone shouted. “You Jazz only scream once!”

“You Swoop shut up!” Grimlock bellowed back. Jazz sniggered against the dark chest he was leaning against. “Me Grimlock frag plenty hard!”

Jazz couldn’t keep himself from laughing anymore. For a moment, Grimlock looked offended, but then he grinned.

“Well, if it helps, ya can frag me plenty hard in a moment.” He grinned, licking his lips. “If ya want.”

Grimlock smirked. “If you Jazz can take it, me Grimlock can dish it.”

Yeah, that’s what he was hoping for. Jazz pressed himself against that big frame and smiled.


End file.
